Rescatar
by mariannesinger16
Summary: "The world is a dangerous place, filled with disgusting people. I must protect him from it." "Why? Why can't I make any friends?" "This is what I was afraid of!" "Somebody save me!" A heartwarming story of adventure, family and love. "He wouldn't have run away if you were a better parent." "Don't tell me how to own him!" "Please, save me, Daddy." Dragon's journey begins. Rated PG.
1. Chapter 1

Screams and tossing furniture sounded from behind the wooden door I desperately leaned against.

"You have to stay in there!" I cried, tears of stress running down my face. "Please, stop crying! This is for your own good, I promise!"

" **Let me out**!" my child roared. " **Let me out! Get me outta here**!"

As the breaking of a lamp echoed through the walls, I held my face and fell into a sitting position against the door.

Several hours later, he finally stopped. Exhausted, I poured myself a glass of wine and slowly drank from it.

"Why?" I muttered under my breath. "Why can't these things be easy?"

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the door was opened.

"It's time for school," Dad said.

Thrilled, I stood up and rushed out only to have a wet and soapy clothe touch my face. I sighed.

"Pay attention and study hard," Dad said as I changed into a clean set of clothes. "Remember, don't come within ten feet of any of the other kids, and don't talk to anyone except the teachers."

"All right, Dad, I know," I said as a waffle popped out of the toaster.

I opened the door and rushed to the bus as I bit into it.

"I want you back by six!"

"I know!"

I sighed as I sat down on a vacant seat on the bus. _Finally..._ I looked out the window. _Even though I'm not allowed to talk to anybody, school is the only source of freedom that I have._

The bus arrived at my Grade school within half an hour. As I got off, I noticed a girl a year older than I was staring at me. She never came over to me, or greeted me, she just stared.

"U-um..."

"Hey, Nami! Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

"Zoro, the school's right in front of you! How are you going the wrong way!?" the girl cried as she ran forward.

I blinked. _That was weird. Who is that girl?_

She was also in my class. I looked up to take occasional glances at her, to see that she was doing the same to me.

I sighed and slapped my palms against my cheeks.

 _Ignore her, and study._

Instead of opening up my lunch box during lunch break, I rushed excitedly to the only person I was allowed to talk to.

"Hi, Principal Shanks!" I greeted as I entered his room.

"Hey there, Luffy!" a redhead chimed as he picked me up and placed me on his desk like a doll. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I think I did pretty good in school today!"

"Good for you," he said as he gently punched my chin. "Just a quick warning, I overheard Makino-san plotting a surprise test this Friday, so be sure to study hard when you get home."

"What!?" I cried. "Is she serious!?"

Shanks laughed as he put his straw hat on my head.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll do great," he said. "Or at least better than your last test. Seriously, kid, that was just sad."

"Shut up!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was the orange haired girl who had been watching me. "Oh, hi, Nami-chan, do you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to him," she said, pointing at me. "You're usually sitting by yourself, or talking with Principal Shanks-san. Would you like to sit with me and my friends today?"

"I-I, um-"

"Go ahead," Shanks said as he put me back down on the floor. "I know Nami-chan, she'll be a good friend."

"B-but my Dad-"

"Come on," Nami said as she grabbed my wrist. "I'll introduce you to my friends." She dragged me out of the room.

"H-hey wait, Shanks' ha-"

"You can give it back to me later, go have some fun."

The next thing I knew, I was sitting at a table with kids either older or younger than I.

"Hi, guys, this is Luffy," Nami said as she pushed me into a chair. "Luffy, this is Zoro, Ussop, Sanji-kun, Franky, and Robin. And you already know me, I'm Nami."

"Hey there!" Usopp greeted.

"Um... hi..."

Zoro chuckled and slapped my back.

"Don't be so shy, we don't bite. Often."

"Zoro!" Nami snapped.

Robin chuckled. "He seems kind of cute."

 _I need to get out of here. Dad will kill me if I make any friends._

Usopp held up a sand which slice.

"Want some of my pastrami? I'd say I'm a pretty good cook," he said cockily.

I slowly took a bite of it. _... Maybe I could stay with them for a little while..._

* * *

I noticed from out the window my son coming out of the bus. One thing about this normally happy sight horrified me, he was with other people.

Well, not exactly 'with,' it was a goodbye and a quick hug from a girl. But it nearly made my heart stop.

"L-Luffy," I said as he entered our house. "Who were those people?"

"Oh, uh... J-just some nice people who invited me to sit with them, i-it's no big deal."

"No big deal!?" I cried as I grabbed his shoulders. "What if they'd done something to you!? How do I know you didn't make friends with any bullies!?"

"Calm down, Dad, they weren't bad people!" Luffy cried as he struggled.

I started shaking him.

"They were! This whole world is evil! You're young and don't understand, but I've seen it! I've seen how cruel this planet we live on is! That's why I keep you here, to protect you!"

"P-please, no!" he said as I picked him up. "No, no no, please no! Not the room, please, Dad, stop! Not again!"

I tossed him in the room and locked the door.

"This is for your own good."

"Dad!" Luffy started banging on the door. "Let me out! Please let me out!" He stopped banging as his voice cracked. "Why do you do this to me? I hate it. I hate this. Please let me out. Please... Please..."

"You need to understand," I said as I leaned against the door. "I'm only trying to protect you. The world isn't rainbows and butterflies like those idiots at your school think it is. It's a dangerous place, filled with disgusting people. Behind those walls which you hate so much, you'll be safe."

Sobbing was heard behind my back. I fell into a sitting position against the door and hid my hands in my face.

* * *

I walked out of the bus with the straw hat covering my swelled eyes.

"Luffy!" called a voice across from me. "Hi." I walked away from her. "Huh? Luffy!?" Nami grabbed my wrist. "What's the big idea ignoring me!?"

"I... I can't see you or the others any more. My Dad doesn't want me making any friends."

"Seriously!? What kind of parent is that!? My Mother was pestering me all the bloody time to make friends my first day."

"I-I'm sorry, Nami, but I don't want my Dad to be mad at me, s-so-"

"You don't like your dad, do you?" she asked.

"... W-well, it's not that I don't, but-"

"It's okay. I didn't like my Mother, either."

"What do you mean didn't?"

"Hee hee. I ran away."

"What!?"

"I know a place we can go. We'll be safe, loved, and happy. Come with me there after school."

"... B-but-"

"It'll be okay," she said. "Trust me. You'll be happy." I stared at her. "Well, Luffy? Are you in?"

It felt like an eternity until I finally blinked and nodded.

"I'm in."

"All right!" She jumped up to hug me. "So sit with us at lunch, okay? _Friend_."

"O-okay."

"Whoo! Hey, guys!" the redhead cheered as she dragged me by the wrist again. "Luffy's gonna be sitting with us again!"

* * *

"... Where is he?" I asked myself. "The bus is here, but he's not. Where is he? Where is he?" I felt myself slowly going insane. "Where is he!?"

In a few minutes, I was in my car looking for the bus. When I couldn't find it, I went to the school to see the principal Shanks about to leave.

"Principal-san!" I cried as I got out of the car. "I need your help!"

"Why? What's wr-"

"My son still hasn't returned."

"What!? You're Monkey-san, Luffy's father right? You're telling me he hasn't returned?"

"That's what I'm telling you," I said shakily as I grabbed his arms. "I can't find him, you've gotta help me!"

"... Okay, let's start at the store."

* * *

"This is your home?" I asked as I walked into a building filled with many children, some my age, some younger, some even in their teens.

"This is _our_ home. Everyone here is a family," Nami said as she turned to face me. "Garp-san will be happy to see we have a new family member."

"Welcome back, Nami," an old man greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Garp-san! This is Luffy, he wants to join our family."

"Does he?" Garp bent down and put his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to Garp's home for runaways."

"Th-thank you, sir," I said with my head down. "Oh! I forgot to return Shanks' hat!"

"Don't worry, we'll still be going to school."

Garp smirked.

"No you won't."

"Huh? Oh, right, tomorrow's the weekend-"

"That's not what I mean," the old man said devilishly. "We're finally at 10,000 kids."

"Y-yes, what does that mea-"

He turned around and smiled at us evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, police!?" I said shakily over the phone. "My name is Monkey D Dragon. And I-I'd like to report a missing child, seven years old-"

"Another one!?" a cop cried. "That's the sixth one this month! Don't worry, sir, we'll get right on it. Just send us a picture."

"S-sure. Please hurry."

"Six children have gone missing this month?" Shanks asked. "That's... that's so tragic and bizarre."

"I couldn't care less about those other children. What happened to my son!?" I held my head. "This is what I feared would happen... Why did I ever let him go to school...!? Why did I ever let him out of my sight...!?"

"H-hey, buddy, calm down, we'll find him. I'm sure he's okay, he probably just got off on the wrong stop."

My hands dropped to my side as I fell to my knees.

* * *

Nami and I were tossed into a small room with several other children.

"What're you doing!?" Nami cried as she punched the door. "Let us out! Garp-san!"

"Let us out, old man!" I roared. "What're you gonna do to us!?"

"Shut up, you brats," Garp snapped. "Excuse my manners, I should be nice to you. You _are_ gonna make me a fortune, after all."

"What do you mean?" I heard footsteps. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Nami-san!" a blond boy cried as he ran up to hug her. "Don't worry, Nami-san. If he wants to hurt you, he'll have to go through me first!"

"Sanji-kun!? Don't tell me he caught you, too!"

"He got all of us," Robin said as she pointed to Ussop. "I think he might be losing it."

Ussop went from wall to wall, flailing and muttering,

"Can't move, gotta get out, trapped, walls closing in, I can't breathe...!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!" Zoro cried as he scratched at a wall.

"Calm down, Ussop-san," a blonde girl said as she tried to soothe him. "Everything will be okay, someone will rescue us."

"Kaya-chan, you, too?" Nami asked. "I don't believe this... What's Garp-san doing?"

"I think I heard him saying something about India," Franky said. "What do we have to do with India, though?"

"No," said an old voice outside. "It took me a year to finally get the number, only a million isn't enough. ... Seven million. Six million. Deal. ... 10,000, just like you told me. ... Okay, see you in a week."

" **Hey**!" I screamed. "Let us out, you damn geezer! **Let us out**!" I punched the door.

"Save your breath, he won't let us go," Franky said. "And there's no way out, we've already checked everywhere."

I growled.

" **Damn it**!"

"Wait a second," Nami said as she reached into the pocket of her dress. "Heh heh. He'd never think an eight-year-old would have a cell phone."

* * *

"Dragon-san, just calm down, I'm sure they're already looking for him."

"I can't calm down! Something happened to him, I know something happened to him!"

Shanks' phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Principal-san! It's me, Nami!"

"Nami-chan? What is i-"

"Principal-san, I need help! Somebody's holding me and my friends hostage!"

"What!?"

"Help us, please-"

"Calm down, calm down. Is your friend Luffy with you?"

"Y-yes, all of my friends are here."

"Luffy's there!?" I cried as I snatched the phone. "Is my son there!?"

"Look, a lot of kids are here, okay!?" a girl cried. "Get us out of here! Save us, please!"

Shanks took the phone back.

"Don't worry, help is on the way. Can you tell us where you are?"

"W-we're, um, in a forest-" A door slammed open.

"Nami-chan? Nami-chan!?" There was only static. "A forest? Is that it? Oh well, it's something."

* * *

"Who said you could call for help?" Garp asked as he waved the phone in front of us.

"Give that back!"

"You won't be needing it. You children are going into slavery in India within a week, whether you like it or not."

"S-slavery!?" Sanji cried. "Hold on-" The door closed. "Wait!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"I-it's okay, Principal-san will save us."

"Let us out!"

I was the only one who didn't join in the screaming.

Everyday after school, my Dad would always throw me into a small room to "protect me from the world." I would kick and scream, begging to be let out, and he wouldn't comply until morning when it was time for school.

So I wasn't going to waste my breath this time, I knew a kidnapper would be less considerate than my Dad. It wasn't that bad, because that time...

"It's okay, everyone!" I said as I took Nami's hands. "Everything will be fine as long as we're together."

I had friends behind the walls with me.

"Y-yeah, you're right," Nami agreed. "We're all here, we'll think of something."

"Let's just not lose our heads, and instead _use_ them."

"Maybe we could dig a hole, or something?"

"It's worth a try," Robin said calmly. "Okay, let's give it a shot! But what'll we use to dig?"

"We could use Ussop's nose."

"What!?"

I smiled. Why was I smiling? There was nothing happy around me, so why was _I_ happy? At the time, I didn't care. I grabbed Ussop's nose and put it to the floor.

"Let's start digging!"

"Let go of me!"

* * *

The police were already searching the forest. They put up notice signs, alerting people to stay away while they looked for the missing kids. Shanks and I were just helplessly staring at the trees, wondering when they would come back.

"I'm sorry, Dragon-san, this must be hard for you."

I started rubbing my hand against my arm, trying to keep myself sane.

"I... I just... wanted to..."

Before he could put his hand on my shoulder, I rushed towards the forest.

"Dragon-san!"

I completely condoned his cries and the signs ahead of me. All I wanted to do was find my son.

I had been afraid this would happen. This was why I didn't want him leaving my sight. I never even wanted him to go to school, but he had to go.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out as I ran further into the forest. "I'll save you, Luffy!"

"Dragon-san!" Shanks' voice finally became audible to my ears. "Wait!"

When I turned around, he tackled me to the ground.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing!?" he cried. "They'll arrest us if they catch us out here. I know you're worried, but can you please be patient!?"

I forced us to switch places.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Something hard hit the back of my head, causing my vision to fade immediately. Before I lost consciousness completely, I heard Shanks cry out my name, followed by the sound of something hard colliding with a skull.

"L... Luf... fy...," I moaned. "I'll... save... you..."


	3. Chapter 3

When my eyes finally opened, I found my self chained to a rocky wall, and the read headed Principal chained to a rock across from me.

"Shanks," I moaned, still waking up. "Shanks." My voice grew louder. "Shanks!"

He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Dragon... san...," he moaned. "What happened...?"

"Somebody kidnapped us," I said. "But where are we?" I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Who's there!?"

A half-naked girl with long pink braided hair came up to us.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"You're sorry, you knocked us out and kidnapped us," I growled.

"Who are you? What are you gonna do to us?" Shanks asked respectfully.

"My name is Rebecca," she said. "I'm going to give you to Zox-sama, the god of the forests."

"... What?"

"If we don't feed him, he'll make the forest rise up in flames. You look like very fit men, he should be satisfied for a while if he has you."

"Um, wait-"

"We'll be leaving in an hour, I'll see you then," she said as she turned around and left.

"... Shanks, we've gotta get outta here now."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "The women who're sacrificing us are extremely hot."

" **Yes, I am sure**!"

* * *

"Damn it," I growled. "There really isn't any way out, is there?"

"Yesh, sho ushing my noshe wash pointless," Ussop growled as he held his nose in pain.

"I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't!"

"All rightie, stand back," Franky said as he cracked his knuckles. "I've got this." He punched the wall, only to receive a cramp in his knuckle. "Never mind..."

"Are you okay, Franky?" Robin asked as she held his bruised hand gently, earning a sneer from Zoro, and causing Sanji to pull the bluenette away angrily.

"Hey, guys, I think I found something," Kaya said. "Look." She was pointing at an air vent that seemed to have been hiding behind a chair.

"Perfect!" I cried. "We can use this to escape!"

"Except, we have two problems," Sanji said. "One, it's blocked by bars. Two, it's a rather small air vent, isn't it?"

"This time, I'm sure I've got this!" Franky said as he grabbed the bars.

After a second of grunting, he managed to pry them apart, making the vent an entrance.

"It's still small."

"I can go," Kaya chirped. "I'm the smallest, and I did find it."

"Kaya-chan, you can't go alone!" Ussop snapped.

"I'll be all right, Ussop-san, I'll be right back with help, I promise."

After receiving an encouraging nod from Ussop, the blonde crouched down and entered the air vent.

" **Go, Kay** -"

Nami punched me.

" **Urusai, baka! He'll find us!** "

* * *

Several women, Rebecca included, were guiding us through the forest while chanting, "Oh, Zox-sama, hear us. Oh, Zox-sama, accept our offering. Oh, Zox-sama, spare us." We were still tied with chains, unable to break free.

"These people are crazy," I whispered. "We need to get outta here!"

"No way," Shanks said, smirking and blushing. "I'm staying riiiight here."

"You mor-"

"Be quiet," Rebecca snapped.

I started fake coughing.

"I don't think you should feed us to Zox-san. I think I'm coming down with something!"

"It'll be okay, Zox-sama cannot get sick."

They led us to a stone on top of a cliff where water from a river was falling off of the cliff down into another river blow.

Rebecca stood in front of the bowing tribe and cried out,

"Zox-sama! We bring to you offerings so you may spare us! We beg of you to accept our humble gifts!"

I knew I couldn't stay there, I had to find my son.

I kicked my escort, before shoving over Shanks'. Our chains slid off of our bodies, and I grabbed his wrist and made a run for it.

"Don't take me away from the hot ladies!"

"Now's not the time!"

" **Get back**!" the tribe roared.

Several blocked us off, cornering us to the waterfall. Squeezing his hand, I pulled myself and Shanks down the falling water.

It felt like forever until I could finally open my eyes. Shanks was on my left, unconscious.

"Shanks. Shanks!" I cried as I shook him. _I guess I'm..._ I gulped. _... gonna have to do it._

I pried his mouth slightly open, and slowly moved my own towards it. Air soon flowed through it. Water shot up into my mouth, and a hand slapped my face.

" **You stupid jerk! Why did you take me away from the hot ladies!?** "

" **Because they were gonna kill us!** "

"But it would have been worth it..."

"What are you? Nine years old?"

Feminine voices were heard behind the trees.

"Margaret-senpai, you shouldn't-"

"Don't tell me what to do."

A short and fit blonde girl with a bigger bust than Rebecca's stepped out from the trees in front of us.

"What's with all of the yelling? Who are you people?"

Shanks smirked.

"Never mind, Dragon-san, there's nothing to be angry about."

I sighed and stood up.

"My name is Monkey D Dragon, I'm looking for my son. He's seven years old, with black scruffy hair, have you seen him?"

"The only intruders to have come on this private land are you and your friend."

"I-I'm sorry, miss," I said with a bow. "We didn't know."

The blonde sighed.

"Well, all you really did was get yourselves dirty." When she said that, I realized we'd been covered in mud from the fall. "Girls, get these two clean right away, and keep an eye on them."

"The-there's no need for that, miss," I said with a blush. "We can clean ourselves up."

" _He_ can, buuut-"

I grabbed him by the hair.

"We can _both_ clean ourselves."

"All right, but you're still suspicious. We'll be keeping guard, making sure you don't escape. My name is Princess Margaret, I rule the southern half of this forest."

Was it because I rarely ever went outside? How come I never knew that the forest close to my neighborhood was ruled by a princess and a false god worshiping tribe?

"Okay, Princess-san."

In a few minutes, Shanks and I were nude and bathing, our somewhat washed clothes hanging on rocks to dry.

"I'm sorry, Shanks," I said after a while of silence. "It's my fault that happened."

"Yes, it is your fault."

"You don't have to rub it in..."

"... Dragon-san, be honest, do you love your son?"

"Of course I do!"

"Really?" He frowned. "He barely ever talks about you, and whenever I try asking him and you he awkwardly changes the subject. Is there anything _to_ talk about?"

"... I... protect him," I said slowly. "I keep him behind four walls... every night... to protect him from the world."

"You can't be serious. That's abusive parenting right there."

"I did it to protect him!" I argued. "And I was right, look what happened to him. If he had stayed with me, he wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."

"Maybe he ran away!" the redhead countered. "And maybe he wouldn't have run away if you were a better parent. I should have you arrested for child abuse!"

I lunged to grab him from the throat.

"You... will _not_... take me from him," I growled.

"Let go of me," he wheezed.

I shoved him onto the grass. He tried to get me off, causing us to roll into the forest. Finally, we hit a tree that stopped us in our tracks.

"Yes, boss?" said Margaret's voice. "I wanted to call you because I found two men that I think you might be interested in. They said they were looking for a boy, it wouldn't happen to be one of the kids you kidnapped, would it?"

My anger turned towards the blonde.

"... Okay, we'll take them to you right away."

I looked down at Shanks.

"Are we gonna let them take us?"

"... What choice do we have? We lost our phones, so we can't call the police. And it's the only lead we might have to your son."

"Who's there!?"

Margaret walked over to us, holding up her bow. She dropped it as her face turned red at the sight of us naked and touching each other. Her screams filled the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat still, staring at the air vent, hoping Kaya would come out any second with barely a scratch on her with good news of help being on the way. Eventually, twenty minutes passed, and she still hadn't returned.

"... I'm bored."

Nami punched me.

"If you say that one more time-"

The door slammed open to reveal Garp holding a bruised Kaya by her dress.

"Kaya-chan!"

"I see someone was trying to escape?" Garp asked as he tossed her at our feet. "Like I said, you kids are going into servitude in India whether you like it or not." He walked into the room. The door barely closed behind him, open by only an inch. "Now, where's the hole she escaped out of?"

The door flew open, causing him to fling his head around to see Nami running out the door.

"Nami!" I cried.

"That brat," the old man growled before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Nami-san!" Sanji cried as he tackled the door. "No, no no no...!"

Something worked its way through my veins. It caused my fists to clench, my teeth to grit, and my face to tense.

"I'm not that much bigger than Kaya, am I?" I asked quietly. "I'm going to go find them."

* * *

"Sirs, you trespassed on our private lands," Margaret said. "For this, you'll have to pay visit to my father, got it?"

"We've got it."

We knew it was a lie, and she was leading us to a kidnapper, but it was the only way we could get a lead on my son.

We'd been riding in the back of a large truck for a few hours until Shanks finally spoke to me.

"Well, aren't we lucky they're so stupid?" he whispered.

"... Yeah. I hope we find Luffy soon."

"I still have the right to have you arrested, you know." I glared at him. "Hey, hey, I'm kidding. We're cool."

He was a terrible liar. It seemed as if I would have to dispose of him later.

"All right. I don't care what you do after this, just so long as I find my son."

"I hope he's okay," the redhead said. "He's such a nice and cute boy, plus he has very good grades." He chuckled and smiled. "There was this one time he came into my office asking if he could keep a stray cat in the classroom, but sadly I had to turn down his offer. He ended up hiding it from me in his desk. He got in a bit of trouble that day." He laughed.

I dropped my head in my hands. I couldn't even remember one memorable moment with Luffy that wasn't the same thing we did every day.

"D-Dragon-san, are you okay?"

I forced a fake smile and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"S-so, um, how do you think your wife is doing now that you've left-"

"Oh, my wife passed years ago."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"It's fine." After a moment of silence, I spoke again. "Shanks, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How... often do you see Luffy?"

"Oh, um," He put up his hands defensively. "H-he comes to visit my office everyday, it's nothing, I swear-"

"That's fine," I interrupted. "Anyway, you talk to each other, right? Well..." I frowned. "How do you take care of him?"

"Pfft..." He started laughing. "A-are you asking me for parenting advice...?"

"No! I just wanna know what you're doing with him, is all."

"Ha ha ha! So basically, you wanna know so you can do something else with him other than abusive parenting! I think I'm gonna die!"

I started punching him repeatedly while he was still laughing.

"Fine, I don't need your advice! It's not like I need you to tell me how to own my own son!"

He just kept laughing.

"You're hilarious, Dragon-san!"

"Shut up!"

"Keep it down back there, I'm trying to concentrate!" Margaret snapped as she rolled up the window.

" **Gomen'nasai**!"

The truck hit a speed bump. Shanks hit the back of the trunk, causing the rest of his body to fall out. Without thinking, and with no time to yell, I reached out for him. I managed to grab his hand as he was halfway towards the street, pulling me down as well.

* * *

I growled as I crawled through the air vent.

"Damn, why did I volunteer to go?"

" **Somebody help me!** "

" **Hold still, you brat!** "

" **No! Stay away!** "

"Nami!"

I crawled faster through the tight pathway, hoping I'd reach her. Eventually, I found my way above an opening in the floor of the vent, and a barrier hanging below it.

"Was this were Kaya fell out?"

I saw Nami rush frantically into the room below me and slamming the door shut. She grabbed a chair next to her and put it against the door.

" **Go away**!"

"Nami!"

I jumped from the vent right next to her.

"Luffy...!" she whimpered on the verge of crying. "Luffy!" She wrapped her arms around me, crying. "He's coming!"

A fist slammed against the door.

" **Did you lock it!?** "

"I-I'm sorry, I was trying to find a way out and-"

I wrapped my right arm around her back, and my left under her legs.

"You did find a way out!" I cried before jumping up to the window.

By the time I was outside the window, Garp finally burst into the room.

" **What the hell!?** "

"Quickly," I said as I grabbed her hand. "Run!"

"B-but my friends-"

"We'll get help. But we've gotta go now."

* * *

I fell out of the truck, unnoticed by Margaret, on top of Shanks.

"... Nice going, moron."

"Sorry..."

I sat up on him.

"Great, not we're gonna have to walk there..."

"Um..." I looked down at him and blushed, noticing our position. "Could you get off of me?"

"Excuse me."

I got off of him and helped him up.

"Well, now we're in a lot of trouble. There's somewhere we have to go, and yet we don't know how to get there."

"Thanks, I can see that. But that's not stopping me."

I walked forward, practically ignoring the Principal. He sighed.

"Does this guy ever sleep? Wait for me!"

It felt like an eternity since we'd started walking.

"So, do we even know what this place looks like?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Do we even know what her 'boss' looks like?"

"Nope."

"Do we know anything!?"

"Nope."

I let out a scream of anger.

After another few minutes of walking, we came across a fork in the road. I shook my hands and took a deep breath to keep myself from going insane.

"All right," I breathed. "You take the one on the right, and I'll take the one on the left. If you find anything... come and find me..."

"But what if I can't find anything-"

"Positive thoughts," I said as I held up my shaking fist.

* * *

Nami and I finally hid under a rock, catching our breaths.

"Has he passed us yet?" Nami panted. "Can we go now?"

"Shh! Let's wait a while longer." I peeked outside to see a face I was overjoyed to see. "Is that...? Shanks!"

"Principal-san is here!?"

I crawled out of the hiding place and rushed up to my father-figure.

" **Shanks**!"

He looked down at me, almost on the verge of crying.

"Luffy!" He bent down and held out his arms, allowing me to jump into his chest for him to pick me up.

"Principal-san!" Nami cried as she ran up to hug his leg. "We were almost killed...!"

"I-it's okay, Dragon-san and I are here, we'll get you home."

"M-my Dad's here?"

"Yes, we came to save you. Everything's all right now."

Garp appeared in front of us, growling.

"Give me those brats...!"

" **Principal-san, help us**!" Nami cried as she clung to him.

The old man grabbed me while I was still in Shanks' arms.

" **Let go of me, old man!** "

Shanks kneed him in the gut.

"Get away from them!" He put me down next to Nami. "Kids, get out of here, Dragon-san shouldn't be far from here. I'll keep him-"

Garp pulled out a gun. A bullet fired at our principal.


	5. Chapter 5

After what felt like an eternity of walking, I fell on my knees and on my face from exhaustion.

"So tired," I moaned as my eyes began to slowly close.

A hand landed on my shoulder.

"Dragon."

My eyes shot open. I knew that voice. I sat up and looked up what at first I thought was an angel.

"N... Nigami!?"

"... Hello, Dragon."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her, wanting desperately to feel her warmth.

"Nigami..."

I let go to look at her beautiful face. To my horror, glaring at me were completely red eyes with black irises.

"Why did you abandon our son?" she growled. "If he's being under your care, then I probably should have taken him with me."

"I-I'm getting him back right now-"

"Forget about it," she said as she stood up and turned around. "You'd just lose him again. I'm taking him with me, permanently this time."

"St-stop," I muttered. "Nigami, I'm begging you, don't take him from me again!"

She started walking away from me.

"I don't give a damn."

" **Nigami**!"

I was still face down in the dirt. Nigami was nowhere to be seen. Relieved, I sat up and sighed.

"Phew... it was just a dream..."

I stared up at the sky.

 _Nigami,_ I thought, _I won't let you down again. I promise I'll save our son._ A gunshot rang out. "What was that!?"

I ran over in the direction I heard it coming from to find Shanks sprawled on the floor, clutching his shoulder.

"Shanks!" I cried as I fell on my knees to hold him. "What happened!? Are you all right!?"

"Lu... Luffy," he moaned. "Luffy... and Nami are..."

"What? Di-did you find them?"

He slowly opened his eyes.

"There- there was... A-an old... man..."

"An old man? Where? Where did he take him!?"

Shanks slowly moved up his hand to point forward. I insensibly placed him down and began to run in the direction he'd been pointing in.

"Dragon... san...?"

" **Stay there and rot**!" I roared. " **If you try to take Luffy from me, you deserve to rot**!"

* * *

Garp tossed us in the small room, and quickly slammed the door in a rage.

I couldn't believe Nami and I were back there in the room again. The image of Shanks being shot still flashed through my mind, and I could tell the same was happening for my orange haired friend.

"P-Principal-san was..."

"Don't worry, Nami, I-I'm sure he's fine. Shanks won't die."

One would think I was saying this to keep her from crying, but I was mostly doing it to keep myself sane.

"No way, he caught you again?"

When we looked up, we saw only Franky was in the room.

"F-Franky? Where's everyone else?"

"While Garp went out to catch you, they escaped."

"Really!? That's great!" I cheered. "Why didn't you go?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the biggest one here, I can't fit through that air vent."

"Principal-san," Nami whispered, "w-was shot..."

Franky stared at her in shock.

"P-Principal Shanks-san...?"

"N-no, no," I said nervously. "Shanks can't die. H-he's... j-just- just sleeping. Yeah, he's just sleeping, that's all. He'll come to save us."

I had to lie. I had to keep saying 'He's alive' over and over again in my head. It was the only thing to keep me from killing myself.

"R-really?" Nami whimpered. "Will he really come to save us?"

"He has to! I still haven't given back his hat yet. Y-yes... he'll come. I know he will."

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been running, and I didn't know I'd been running in circles. Eventually I came across several preschool children who were running up to me, crying. I was deaf to their pleas until I heard the only name I cared about,

"... Luffy and Nami found someone."

I hurled around.

"Luffy!?" I grabbed a blonde by the arm. "Have you seen my son!?"

"Luffy's _your_ son?" she asked. "He and our friend Nami should have passed here by now."

"Th-they were captured by an old man," I said quickly. "Where are they now!?"

"Please, we need help!" another blond cried. "Our friends are still there. Please, mister, can you help them? Your son Luffy is also there!"

My eyes narrowed.

"Take me to him. Now."

Several minutes later,

"Here we are, sir."

I banged on the door.

" **Old bag! Get out here**!"

"What the-?" an old man said as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

I punched him in the face and pinned him against the wall.

" **Luffy! Luffy, can you hear me**!?"

" **What the hell are you doing!? Let me go**!"

Keeping him bound with my left hand, I used my right hand to smash a vase against his head, knocking him unconscious.

Immediately after that, I ran further into the building.

" **Luffy**!" I slammed open almost every door in the building until I opened the one with my son behind it. "Luffy!" I fell on my knees and embraced him.

"... D-Dad...?"

"Luffy..." I looked at him, on the verge of crying. "It's all right. Everything's all right now. We're going home."

"Dad," he whispered. "Where's Shanks? He- he's with you, right? He said he came with you to save us."

"Shanks is dead." Luffy's eyes widened, and any trace of hope that may have been in his eyes vanished. "But that doesn't matter, you don't need him. I'm here, you'll be okay. I'm here to protect you and take you home."

"No..."

"No? What do you mean no?" I stood up as I held his hand. "Everything's okay, I'll tell the police where they can find your kidnapper. Now let's go ho-"

"No!" he cried. "I won't go without Shanks!"

"You don't need him. I'm the only person you need-"

" **Get away from me**!" He broke from my grip and backed away into a corner. " **Stay away! I hate you! I don't wanna go home with you**!"

Those words sunk into my chest. His face was nothing I'd ever seen from him before. Fear, hatred, sadness, anger, it was staring at me all at once.

I felt myself snap. I collapsed on my knees, unable to move. The words Nigami said returned to me.

 _"I hate you, Dragon! I'm not gonna bother trying to settle this. I'm taking my son and leaving this trash heap. Goodbye!"_

Everything faded. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, I couldn't blink. I couldn't even notice the kidnapper barge into the room to drag me away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ropes dug deeply into my flesh, and my head was slammed violently against the wall. I didn't feel any of it.

"What the hell are you even doing here!?" the old man snapped. "I take it you're one of these brats' parents?" I blankly stared at him. "Well, are you, or are you not?" No response. "Are you gonna talk to me!?"

I still didn't answer him. With a scoff, he turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Memories started returning to me. After several fights, Nigami finally decided to leave me, taking Luffy with her.

 _"I'm not gonna bother trying to sort this out. I'm leaving, and I'm taking Luffy with me!"_

Luffy was only about a few months old, so I didn't even bat my eye at the time.

About a week after the divorce, Nigami's house caught fire. They managed to safe Luffy because he was sleeping directly next to the door, but they were unable to save Nigami. She burned to death alone. I still remember they gave Luffy to me to raise.

He was wrapped in a bright green bundle, crying.

I slowly extended my arms to gently hold him, on the verge of crying myself.

 _"I-it's okay," I whispered. "I-it's okay, Daddy's here... E-everything's gonna be fine now."_ I held him close to my chest. _"It's okay, it's okay. Daddy will protect you..."_

That promise I made and my desperation to keep it were all that kept me alive the past seven years. My promise to raise him and protect him. But I couldn't. I couldn't protect him.

 _ **"Get away from me! I hate you!"**_

Those words nearly stopped my heart from beating. I lost all sense of feeling. All I could hear were those words repeated over and over again.

The door slowly creaked open, and the sound of footsteps moved towards me. I didn't bother to look up to see who it was, I couldn't care less who it was.

The tall and heavy body of Principal Shanks fell on me, bringing back my senses.

"Sh... Shanks...?" I said slowly. "Y-you're alive?"

"D-Dragon... san...," the redhead moaned. "... It's all right..."

"... What?"

"It's all right... I'm not mad at ya..." His arms slowly wrapped around my back. "You just need help... that's all..."

"A-are you talking about back-" My words got caught in my throat. It was then that I realized I was crying. _Why am I crying?_

"I'll help you," Shanks moaned. "Everything's going to be okay... You're not a bad person..."

As more tears came running down my cheeks, I realized what he was saying.

"You'll really help me...?"

"Mm-hmm...," he moaned. "You're gonna be fine..."

I let my head drop over his shoulder.

"I can't be fine now," I choked. "My son hates me..."

"Ha ha... Well, what'd ya expect?" He slumped backwards to look me in the eye with a smile, keeping his arms around my neck. "I don't, though... And I'll make sure he doesn't either."

I dropped my head as several more drops of tears ran down my face, and chokes came from my throat.

"Sh-Shanks..."

With a sly hum, he smirked and lightly punched my chin.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you outta here."

I felt my pain begin to numb as he started untying the ropes that bound me.

"... How?" I asked as my sense started to return. "How're you able to be able to do this for me after I just left you there?"

"Hmm. Beats me," he said dully as he pulled the ropes off of me. "I just feel like loving you for some reason."

My tears stopped as a bright blush tinted my dark face.

"Shanks..."

He stood up, holding his wounded shoulder with his left hand, and reaching out to me with his right.

"Now come on, let's go save your son."

I wiped the tears remaining on my face, before placing the same hand I used in his.

* * *

I buried my face in my knees in between the two walls. I wasn't crying, I wasn't shivering, I was just sitting in the corner in silence.

"Luffy," Nami said, "that was your father? Why did you push him away?"

My head slowly moved up. My eyes were wide, and my pupils seemed to have shrunk. I could barely feel her presence in front of me as opposed to the tension that surrounded me.

"Luffy," she said again, "are you all right?"

"Hey." The sound of Garp's voice caused my head to snap towards the door. "Can you take them tomorrow? One of their parents found me, and I think my location might be known. ... Okay, see you tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" Nami whispered. "We can't escape in that time..."

"Come on, Nami," I said blankly as I stood up. "Let's get going."

"Going?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," I said as I held out my hand. "Let's get going, right now."

She slowly put her hand in mine. I pulled her up and wrapped my right arm around her, and clutched a fist on my free arm.

* * *

Shanks and I slowly exited the room, making sure no one was there.

"Do you remember where Luffy and the others are?" he whispered.

"No," I whispered back. "I was pretty angry, so I didn't really pay attention."

Shanks sighed.

"Really, Dragon-san, you've gotta be kidding me right now..."

I growled.

We froze like statues when we heard footsteps coming towards us. Shanks silently motioned me to hide behind a sofa ten inches away from the wall.

The footsteps echoed throughout the room, slowly. I held my breath, doing my hardest not to tremble or make any movement. I completely forgot about my partner right next to me.

After the longest thirty seconds of my life, they finally stopped. My heart beating, I slightly looked around the sofa. Seeing no one was there, I let loose the breath I'd been holding.

"They came from that room," Shanks said, pointing to a slightly open door.

Behind the door was a small kitchen, with a door directly across from it labeled 'brats.' That was enough to tell me where my son was.

I slowly reached towards the knob, stopping halfway.

" _ **Get away from me! I hate you!**_ "

Those words kept returning to me.

Shanks held my hand, gently smiling at me, causing my blush to return.

He didn't need to say anything. My trembling stopped, and my heartbeat retarded. His hand and mine moved towards the knob.

* * *

"Someone's out there," I whispered. "Nami, when he opens the door, I need you to run. I won't let you go, so just run away as fast as you can, all right?"

She only nodded.

The door started to open slowly. In no time at all, it was wide enough for one to enter.

"Luffy-"

I ran through the legs of the man in front of us, pulling a crying Nami by the hand.

" **Run! Run! RUN!** " I cried as I barged open the doors in front of us. " **Don't stop running, we can make it out of here!** "

Nami kept running as she kept a tight grip on my hand, trying desperately to keep up with me.

Right in front of us was the door to the house. Right in front of us was freedom. Before I could open the door, a loud noise rang from my right, followed by a terrible ache in my left shoulder, and a terrible cry from Nami.

" **LUFFYYY!** "


	7. Chapter 7

We froze in our tracks the second a gunshot rang out.

"Wh-what was that...?" Shanks asked. "Was that a gun shot?"

" **LUFFYYY**!"

I bolted from my spot and ran through the open doors.

"It's not too late," I whispered under my breath, "it's not too late, it's not too late, it's not too late, it's not too late... Please... please don't let it be too late..."

The sight in front of me nearly made me pass out. Luffy was on the ground, clutching his arm. A redhead fell on her knees and frantically held his hand, crying.

"Luffy!" she cried. "Luffy!"

"Damn it." My focus turned to the old man holding the pistol. "Now I'm one short... Oh well, I'll just send them your corpse."

"You," I growled, "you did this...!"

I charged at the old man like a raging bull. He grabbed my wrists and held me back, gritting his teeth.

"You escaped...!?" he barely managed to say, keeping my weight off of him.

" **What did you do to him!?** "

* * *

As my consciousness slowly came back, I heard a familiar mature yet raspy voice yell through my ears.

"Luffy!"

"Sh... Sh-Shanks...?"

"Oh, thank God," he gasped. "Don't worry, kid, we're gonna get you outta here."

"Principal-san...!"

My eyes wouldn't open, but I knew he and Nami were really there by my side, causing a smile to work its way onto my face.

"Shanks, get the kids and get outta here!"

 _Dad?_

"Come on, kids-"

Another gun shot rang out. I struggled to raise my eye lids to see my Dad standing next to Garp, and blood dripping from his head.

"D-Dad..."

"Dragon-san!"

He fell over on his side.

The pistol that shot him clicked several times, trying to imitate the noise it made when it injured him.

"Darn, out of bullets," Garp growled as he tossed the gun on the ground. "Oh well, I can take you out with my bare hands."

Our Principal stood up and held out his arms.

"Nami-chan," he whispered. "Your friends should be out there waiting. Take Luffy and run, run as fast as you can. Don't worry about us."

"Y-yes, sir," Nami stuttered as she picked me up.

"Sh-Shanks... Dad..."

The last thing I saw before my vision faded was Shanks falling on the ground.

* * *

"Dragon," a gentle voice said calmly.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my late wife standing across from me, her folded hands on her chest, and her soft blue eyes staring at the sky.

"Nigami!"

"Honey, I know you can't hear me... All I can do is speak my will and hope by fate you manage to hear it."

"Nigami, I'm right he-"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it out of here," she interrupted, oblivious to my presence. "Our son is asleep near the front door, they should have found him the moment they entered. Dragon, if he survives... then I leave our son in your care."

Her body turned into flames that flew away.

" **Nigami**!"

"Honey," she said as she burned. "Take care of Luffy, okay?" As those words left her mouth, her head dispersed into flames.

My eyes shot open.

I knew what I saw. Nigami let me see her final words, and her final wish. I was the one who had to save Luffy.

With new determination and a sense of sanity in my eyes, I turned my head over to see Shanks tied next to me.

"Shanks," I whispered. "Shanks!"

"Dragon... san...?"

I turned over on my side.

"Come on. Let's go save Luffy and the kids."

I squirmed over to him and bit the rope around his chest, some saliva dripping on his shirt. My teeth eventually gnawed through, freeing his chest. After he untied me, I immediately stood up and opened the door.

To my horror, no one was in the house.

"They're gone...!"

"Don't tell me he took them and left," Shanks said. "But where? Where is he taking them? We don't have time to check the entire city!"

"We don't have a choice."

* * *

We were tied and gagged. Garp had found the others kids, and in no time we were in separate large suitcases in the back of a truck being hauled to a plane ready to head to India.

I was in a suitcase with Nami, Franky, and Robin. They were all crying through their gags, struggling desperately to get away.

Why were they keeping hold of their emotions, I thought. If they kept the will to feel, they would just feel more pain. Oh, well. I figured they would eventually break like I did, and they wouldn't mind the torment.

Nami turned over to face me, still crying. She squirmed closer to me, and buried her covered face in my chest.

I looked up to see Franky and Robin trying to hug each other as well, crying. When I looked back down at Nami, she was still crying, but something was different about her eyes. They seemed brave and happy.

She winked.

I looked back up to see Franky and Robin smiling through their gags.

Why were they smiling, though? I think they were trying to say... they wouldn't give up.

The straw hat slid off of my head and onto Nami's. My senses came back.

 _That's right,_ I thought. _I forgot about Shanks' hat... I still need to give it back to him!_

My emotions started to return. I remembered my reason for escaping. My tears fell onto Nami's hair. Even though her mouth was covered, I could tell her smile widened.

I nodded.

 _I won't give up either! Shanks... and Dad... will definitely come to save us._

* * *

After several hours of searching, we found Garp in line at an airport. I clenched my fist and felt my blood boil.

"There he is," I growled.

The principal put his hands on both of my shoulders.

"Dragon-san, I know we don't have much time, and I know you want to save your son, but-"

"I know, we need a plan," I interrupted. "What do you have in mind?"

"You... you want _me_ to come up with a plan?"

"No, I want this cat to come up with a plan. Yes, _you_ , dummy."

Shanks started crying as he hugged me.

"Dragon-san~!"

"Hey, hey," I said as I pushed him off with a blush. "Don't go homo on me."

He chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"... I don't have a plan."

I fell over. The moment I stood up I grabbed his hair and shook him.

"Think, you idiot!"

"I'm trying!"

"He's almost in." I shook him harder. "Think! **Think!** We're on a deadline here!"

"Wait! I know!"


	8. Chapter 8

I approached the old man in a dark green cloak that we found in a trash can.

"I'm going to kill you for this red," I muttered quietly. "Excuse me, jii-san," I said louder. "Would you be interested in my product?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a hur-"

"It's a slow moving line, just hear me out."

* * *

Nami and I perked our heads up when we felt ourselves slowly start to move.

I started to tremble. I couldn't go to India, I had to stay to give Shanks his hat back.

In a desperate panic, I started throwing myself against the suitcase. I completely forgot that Nami was leaning against me, I just wanted to see the sunlight.

* * *

Noise started coming from the suitcases Shanks was carefully trying to haul away. Before the old man could turn around, I quickly said,

"So anyway, it costs fifty belli. Interested?"

"Erm, I'm sorry, sir, that doesn't seem like something I'd be interested in."

Shanks quietly moved his lips to spell out, "Keep stalling!"

"W-well, I've got something else, if you'll hear me ou-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but the line's moving up."

"Just give me a minute!" I said quickly before he could reach for one of the suitcases that were disappearing behind him.

"Sir, I'm going to call the police unless you leave right now."

"Would it kill you to wait one second?"

"It'll make me late, I'm kind of on a deadline."

Shanks beckoned me behind a few trees after silently hauling the rest of the suitcases.

"Okay, jii-san, you win. Have a safe flight." I bolted towards the redhead and grabbed a few suitcases. "Quick, run, before he notices!"

* * *

I felt my head bob against the suitcase.

 _What's going on!?_ My gag fell off after I hit the suitcase for a second time. "Is he running really late, or what?"

Nami's gag fell off.

"Lu-Luffy-"

" **Let us out**! **Let us out right now, you stupid geezer**!"

"Quiet!" snapped two voices far too young to be Garp's.

Franky and Robin were the next to lose their gags.

"Was that Principal-san?"

" **Thief**!" an old voice roared. "Call the police, someone stole my suitcases!"

"G-Garp?"

"You're the one who stole my child," I heard someone growl.

"Shh!"

"I-is that you, Principal-san?"

"Quiet," another voice whispered. "You kids need to be quiet, all right?"

"Dad," I whispered. "Dad's here..."

The suitcase fell over.

* * *

The old man heard the noise and ran over to us.

"Ah, dam-"

He tackled me against the wall.

"Dragon-san!"

"Get the kids out of here!" I snapped as I pushed him off of me. "Get them out of here! _Now_! I'll hold him off!"

The geezer turn around to stop him, but I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"I can't carry all of these by myself!"

"Take what you can! Hurry up!"

He was only able to carry four, and I prayed my son was in there somewhere.

* * *

Franky and I held Nami and Robin in our arms, shivering.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get out of the enclosed spaces around me and three other kids.

" **Let me out**!" I cried as I punched the leather. " **Get me out of here**!"

Eventually, I made a small hole around the zipper. Nami noticed it before I did, and pulled open a hole.

I bolted outside, hitting my head against the rocky floor.

"Ow..."

"Luffy!?"

I looked up to see my Dad pushing against Garp's weight.

"D-Dad?"

Garp punched him into the wall before picking me up by the neck.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"We've gotta get out of here," Franky said as he pulled her by the arm.

Garp's eyes were narrowed, and his pupils seemed to have shrunk.

"You damn kids have been hell for me...!"

A rock smashed against his head, knocking him unconscious. I fell from his violent grip into a tender embrace from his assailant.

"... D-Dad?"

I heard whimpers behind me.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...!"

I gripped his coat, hiding my sobs in his chest.

"Dad," I choked. "Daddy...!"

It just felt so nice. It felt so nice to be embraced, to have a shoulder to cry on, and for it to be my father. It felt like nothing I've ever felt before.

* * *

All I could do was hug him. There was nothing I could do to show how much guilt I felt for the past seven years of abuse.

"I'm sorry, Luffy..."

He put his hand on my mouth, pouting.

I couldn't help but laugh. After everything I'd been through that day, it was all I could do. Luffy laughed along with me, bringing more joy to my slowly healing art.

"I'm sorry," I said gently. "I'm sorry I took so long."

He nodded.

"Mm! It's okay, it wasn't that long a wait."

Police cars surrounded the cave we were hiding in.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!"

"Thank God," I whispered before I fell over from exhaustion.

"Dad!"

"Ha ha... I'm fine..."

" **Luffy**!" A small redhead ran up to hug him. "Oh, thank God, I thought you were gonna die...!" she sobbed.

After the police hauled the old man away in a car and freed the children, Shanks slowly walked up to us.

"Principal-san," the girl whimpered.

Shanks swiped the hat from Luffy to place it on his apple red hair.

"Heya, kids, nice to see you didn't go insane while you were kidnapped."

Luffy snickered.

"Are you kidding? We're stronger than that!"

Shanks bent down next to me.

"We're going to be questioned later."

"That's fine," I moaned. "It'll be relaxing compared to what we've been through today."

To my surprise, and slight disgust, he closed his eyes and placed his lips against mine. When he pulled away, he gave me a sly wink.

"Then maybe you and I can have some relaxing."

As he walked away, my son and the girl stared at me with their mouths dropped. I didn't know what to say myself, all I could do was stare at the redhead with a large blush on my face. To this day, I still can't believe he did that.


	9. Chapter 9

Fifteen years had passed since that crazy adventure. I was walking down a hall in a tuxedo, about to go through a door to my right when I heard a nervous voice.

"S-so, until the day we die I want us to be together," it said. "Um... I love you with all my hear... T-till death do us part?" I opened the door. "D-Dad!? Uh, you weren't listening to that, were you!?"

"That was pathetic."

"What'd you expect!? I'm not exactly confident right now!"

"Did you actually forget to come up with your vows?"

"... I-I was busy these past few months..."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Relax, I was just as pathetic."

He frowned and looked at the ground, blushing.

"Hey...," he said shyly as he rubbed his fingers. "What did you tell Mom when you got married?"

I laughed and slapped his back.

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember." Before he could snap at me, I winked and said, "I just remember I said what came from my heart."

His blush spread.

"D-Dad, that's freakin' cheesy."

I laughed harder and pushed him into the chair.

"Well, don't take too long. It's almost time."

* * *

My face grew wet as I stared down the isle at my beautiful future wife, walking towards me at the sound of 'here comes the bride.'

It seemed like a century until she finally reached me, doing her best to contain her excitement, while I was doing my best to contain my sanity.

When we finally got to the vows, I saw Dad in the crowd giving me a small thumbs up. I responded with a smile before returning to my bride. I decided to take his advice. I decided to let my heart do the talking.

"... I love you," I said. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot my vows... All I can say that's from the bottom of my heart is... I love you, Nami."

Through the thin white veil, I saw her smile deeply at me.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I forgot, too."

"May we have the rings, please? I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I slowly pulled the veil from her head to reveal loving large brown eyes staring right up at me. Nami jumped up to kiss me.

I picked her up bridal style and ran down the isle as she threw her bouquet out towards the crowd. I turned back around before exiting the Church to see my Father standing across from us.

He smiled and waved. Holding back my tears, I turned back around.

 _Don't worry about me. You've raised me to be the best I can be, and I'll do my best to protect her and raise our children. ... It's time to let me go, Dad._

...

I watched Luffy and Nami run out the Church, and the crowd slowly fade, leaving me alone in the Church. Or so I thought.

"Hey, there, Dragon-san. Long time no see."

"Shanks. Glad you could come. Are you not going to reception?"

"I should be asking you that, this is _your_ son's wedding."

"I'll go there in a bit, I'm just... remembering a few things."

He laughed and put his arm around me.

"Don't tell me you still haven't forgotten our little adventure?"

"How could I forget? Especially your 'parting gift.' "

He laughed harder.

"Sorry, one is all you're getting."

I pulled his arm off of me.

"Come on, this is gross." He held up the bouquet. "... Oh no."

He laughed before kissing me.


End file.
